User blog:Otherside86/Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids Chapter 3
Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids 3: Kidding with the Cadets of Calloway Outskirts-Day truck drives by and parks for away on the boarder of Calloway Military School and Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls (The sign says: Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for 'Ghouls'). Rodney, Donald, Eddy, Jacqueline, and Casta get out of the truck and look at both schools. Rodney, still carrying Scrappy-Doo's covered cage, looks at the Calloway School with a smirk on his mask. The others focus on the Grimwood School. Donald: Okay, Jacqueline. The man in charge, General Greendale, has given us specific orders involving these two places. Are you up to it? Jacqueline: Absolutely. Eddy: Okay, here's the plan…Now the general, himself, will be arriving soon at the Calloway Military School first. So you get ahead of us to the Grimwood Finishing School, posing as a new student. You see, we don't want them to get upset. So we planned on letting them down easy. Donald: So you and Casta will go in and start earning their trust. And don't tell them anything about us or Liverpool until he gets here. He'll explain everything. Jacqueline: But isn't that lying? Donald: Sorry. But we were ordered not to tell. Jacqueline: Okay. Eddy: Okay. Now, we'll be outside, looking out for the father napper. So you'll be alright. Jacqueline: Okay. Donald her a suitcase: Good. The military took the liberty of packing your clothes from home. her a piece of paper Oh, and here the paper that can get you in. This will make the headmistress, Miss Grimwood, really think you are a new student. Eddy: Now don't worry. Just go ahead of us, look around inside, and we shall wait for you outside. Jacqueline: I understand. I don't agreed, but I understand. up Casta Well, see ya, boys. bluish-white energy gets absorbed in the heel and into the spring in the heel of her shoes. She then leaps a few yards away from Donald and Eddy, and continues leaping. Eddy fascinated: Wow. When they told us "she should get there ahead of us", she "gets ahead" fast. Donald: Yeah. Rodney Okay, Rodney. So what's this thing that you brough-? both turn and found out that Rodney is gone. Only Rodney's bag is left there. Eddy pulls off Rodney's mask and hat from the bag. Eddy: All his clothes are in here. Donald Angrily: Oh Great! Where you did he go? Calloway Military School blanket covered cage is levitates and is thrown over the wall, along with a grunting sound going from the outside to the inside. The cage floats toward a corner of the building. On the other side are the five human cadets in their training clothes on an obstacle course. The young original Calloway Cadets: Tug Roper; the blond-headed leader, Jamaal Williams; the African American member who is the most skilled and the tallest of the group, Miguel; the descendent of Spainards and is the smartest inventor, Grunt; the strong and fat cadet, and Baxter; the red-headed and the shortest of all the others. The cage descends down to the ground and the shot turns to a panel on the building's wall. Rodney's Voice reading: "Emergency Security Defense System's Control Panel; Created by Cadet Miguel, Approved by Colonel Calloway". Reading Oh Boy. This is gonna be fun. hatch of the control panel opens. The cadets have finished their training exercises, panting. Tug: Whoa, that wasn't a walk in the park now, was it? Grunt the most: You're telling me. Miguel: That's gotta be our toughest training exercise ever. Jamaal: Affirmative. Maybe we should ask the Colonel for an easier course. Tug: Okay, we still got plenty of time before he get here. So here what we're gonna do… switch in the control panel comes down. An alarm noise bursts out, and flashing red light siren come of the ground. Baxter: Uh Guys, what's that? Miguel: Uh oh, my security system! gun-like weapons come out of the ground and one of them start shooting tranquilizer needles at the cadets. They run and dodge the needles as fast as they can. Tug: Fall back, men! Jamaal: Affirmative! Double Time! sees wide poles coming out. Miguel: Get down! pushes his gang down and spinning blades come out of the tips of the poles. The cadets start crawling to clear space. Grunt: Looking like we're getting more exercise than we wanted, huh? then, another weapon fired a net and captures Grunt. Baxter: Grunt! goes back to him, then gets his legs wrapped by bolas from another weapon. The remaining three cadet split up; Tug and Miguel goes one way, and Jamaal another. Some of the weapons fire water balloons and Jamaal gets down as the water balloons land near him. Both Tug and Miguel stop when another weapon comes up in front of them. They both get down and it starts blowing fire. When the fire stops, a short part of Tug's hair is black, messy, and smoking. Tug: Tranquilizer Darts? Spinning Blades? Flames Throwers? Miguel, although I'm impressed, I really think you've gone too far. Miguel: We've got to get to the control panel and turn all this stuff off! overhears the conversation. Rodney's Voice: Oh Boy! a setting in the panel "Smoke Screen". Reading, whispering to himself Well, how can you turn it off, if you can't find it? Smoke Screen setting switches on and the entire obstacle course is covered in a large unpiercing smoke cloud. The cadets have no idea where the control panel is. There is a groaning sound in Scrappy's cage. Scrappy-Doo is starting to wake up. The blanket suddenly flies off the cage and the door swings open. Rodney's Voice: Okay. Now lets see if this dog is as tough as they say he is. wakes up. Scrappy: Hey. Where am I? out the cage and sees five shadowy figures in the smoke screen Alright, whoever you are, prepare to splat! Ta dadada ta daaa! P-p-p-puppy Power! charges out of the cage, into the smokescreen. Sounds of pounding and smashing comes from the smoke. It soon clears and Scrappy was on a pile of five beaten up cadets. I got'em! I got'em! I really do got'em. at the pile of cadets he's standing on Oh, whoops. Heh heh, sorry. Hey, wait a minute! I remember you. You are those Calloway cadets. Grunt: Yeah. And you're that pup from the Grimwood school. Scrappy: What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at Calloway's Military School? Tug: That's because you 'are' at Calloway's Military School! Scrappy: Really? How did I get here? puppy and the cadets hear a mumbling sound. They look that the control panel and noticed some of the fading smoke is being rippled when touched by Rodney's see-through body. They get up with a glare. Grunt removes the net, Baxter takes the bolas off of his legs, and Tug fixes his hair. Miguel: Well, lets go ask him. Tug: Affirmative. controls are still being messed with. Suddenly a sound of someone clearing their throat coming up away from the panel. It is revealed that the five young cadets and Scrappy are standing with angry look. Rodney's Voice: Oh hi…Uh oh. Miguel: We know you're there. Rodney's Voice: Well then…and Jamaal get pushed. See ya! of the smoke started rippling and Scrappy and the cadet started following it. Baxter: Guys, it's Colonel Calloway! Tug: Ten' Shun! cadets stop and salute. The brown-haired, strict taskmaster with the thin mustache comes out to examine his cadets. Colonel Calloway: At ease, men. boys quit saluting I just heard the alarm. What's going on? Tug: Well, sir. We…uh… You see… Colonel looks around and sees Scrappy looking under wrecked debris on the ground. Scrappy: Alright, come on out, you dirty trickster, wherever you are. colonel grabs Scrappy by the collar and picks him up. Colonel Calloway: Well, Well, Well. If it isn't the dog from Grimwood's. Scrappy: Hi, colonel. Long time no see. Colonel Calloway: So you're the one who tripped our new security system. Tug: But it wasn't just him. Jamaal: Affirmative. Someone else was messing with the controls. Colonel Calloway: Well then, who is he? What did he look like? Grunt: Nothing. Colonel Calloway: Alright, then. We'll hunt down and capture that-excuse me? Grunt: Yeah. The guy messing with the controls looks like nothing. colonel gets confused. Then his hat starts levitating off of his head. Miguel pointing: Kinda like that guy behind you, sir. hat moves to his right side before he turns his head to the left. Colonel Calloway: What guy? Tug pointing: That guy, sir. hat moves to his left side before he turns his head to the right. Then the colonel stares at his cadets with doubt. Colonel Calloway: Look, men. If this is some kind of military prank, I've got no- Scrappy: Hey, colonel? Can I ask you a question about your hat? Colonel Calloway: My hat? What about my hat? feels around his head for his hat. He notices it's missing. What? My hat? Where is it? hat quickly flies in front of him. Rodney's Voice: Here it is. Colonel Calloway: Oh, thank yo-Whoa! looks with surprise, dropping Scrappy. Miguel quickly pushes a setting on the control panel and sprinkler squirting oil comes out of the ground. The some of the oil got on the colonel and Rodney's invisible body. Rodney: Oh boy, this is bad! Scrappy: Ha Ha! Now I can see you. charges, barking at the oil-covered invisible boy. Rodney runs away from the puppy very quickly. Rodney: …Now you don't! runs straight through the hedged wall, making a person shaped hole in it, and Scrappy-Doo still barking and chasing him. The oil-covered colonel and his five young cadets look through the hole and sees where the two are running toward. Tug: Looks like they're heading towards to the Grimwood's place. Colonel Calloway: Affirmative. It's looks like Miss Grimwood has some questions to answer. puts on his hat and oil from inside splashes down onto his face. To the truck, men! That's an order! The Cadets: Yes, sir! Colonel Calloway: Now move! Hup, Hup, Hup, Hup, Hup! six of them run towards the garage. They get into a truck and start driving down the garage and out of the gate. Just then, a green car is driving towards the Calloway's trunk. Before the two vehicles could collide, they turn off the road. The car veers into a ditch. The colonel and cadets get out of the truck. Colonel Calloway: Hey! Why don't you watch where ya-! old man in an army uniform exits of the car. The colonel gasp in shock. Nervously Oh…ha, ha…General Greendale…I…then salutes. Jamaal gasps: The general. Tug: Ten' Shun! cadets salute. The general walks up then salutes as well. General Greendale: At ease, men. all quit saluting. Colonel Calloway Nervously: General Greendale. I'm really sorry. It's just that I… General Greendale: I said "at ease", colonel! Colonel Calloway: Yes, sir. But might I ask, why the visit? General Greendale: Calloway, there's something you must know… To Be Continued… Why was Rodney messing was the Calloway cadets? Is Scrappy-Doo going to catch him? Why is the general visiting the colonel? More answers might be revealed in chapter 4.…coming soon! Now things are getting interesting. Category:Blog posts